The Bird is The Bee
by earth-seraph
Summary: Castiel was having an unusual Friday. Normal Fridays included: Dean picking Cas up with a steaming cup of Black Irish tea with three and a half packs of sugar, todays only had two. (continue on the inside.) (Rating may go up later) (High School AU) (Destiel)
1. Odd Tea and Little Kisses

Castiel was having an unusual Friday. Normal Fridays included: Dean picking Cas up with a steaming cup of Black Irish tea with three and a half packs of sugar, today's only had two. Dean kissing him 'bye' at the door of all his classes (because Dean was quite possessive of Cas for all two years, three months and sixteen days they've been a couple), today was a 'Have a good day in class, babe.' with a slight squeeze of Castiel's hand. Dean having a swagger-like aura, not taking any of Cas' sass, today Cas got mumbles and no direct eye contact. Dean calling Cas unique pet names like: Bluebird, Bee, Blue-Eyes-No-Dragon, Angel, Thursday or even Cas-Cat. Today he got 'babe'. On a normal Friday Dean would jump Cas when he was all sweaty from track practice, today gave him a few chaste pecks on the lips. On a 'Normal Friday', Dean and Cas would go watch a crappy movie at a drive in theater, while munching on Twizzlers and Chocolate Covered Raisins. This Friday Castiel was sitting in a heap of blankets watching the new season of Pretty Little Liars (guilty pleasure) on Netflix, with a bag of baby carrots and Arizona green tea.

Maybe the second-base-baseball-player was finally getting tired of the salutatorian-third track runner that Cas was? Maybe Dean figured out that he wanted one of the pretty cheerleaders, with their soft curves and sharp eyes, and not Castiel that was a lanky geek?

Castiel heard a few thumps coming up the stairs, but disregarded them, fixing his eyes back on the lovers spat that was playing on Pretty Little Liars. A few nanoseconds later there was a few quick raps on his door, "Go away!" He yelled, pushing the earbuds farther in his ears like they could block out the world. He glared at the door, hoping that whomever behind it would leave. Evidently there was no such luck. "Cas, can I come in?" the muffled voice said, Castiel paused Pretty Little Liars and plucked out his earbuds. "Fine, but make it quick. Hanna just threw a chair." he mumbled to the door, pulling his blanket over his eyes.

The door creaked open, three thumps on his wood floor later, there was a dip in the bed. "Bee, what's wrong? You haven't answered any of my texts?" Castiel shot out of the blankets with the pet name. "Dean?!" Castiel shrieked. He looked at the man sitting on his bed; mossy eyes filled with worry, hair with the 'i've been running my hand through it so many times its not funny' look, pouty lips, and tense shoulders. "Hey, Bee, what's wrong? Is it something I did? Was it the te-" "Dean, Dean, calm down. Don't give yourself a migraine." Castiel crawled over the blankets; to fish his phone out of his gym-duffel. He flicked through the password-protected screen, noticing that he missed thirteen texts from Dean and two from his brother.

Dean (5:13pm): Bluebird, come over, I have a surprise for you.

Dean (5:21pm): Bee?

Dean (5:37pm): Want me to pick you up?

Dean (5:41pm): Cas, are you okay?

Dean (5:44pm): Did I do something wronf?

Dean (5:44pm): *wrong

Dean (5:49pm): Baaaaabeeeeeeee

Dean (5:51pm): I wanted to do something special tonight..

Dean (5:59pm): Guess you don't or something.

Dean (6:19pm): Fuck it, I'm coming over.

Dean (6:33pm): I'm outside your house, I feel like a stalker.

Dean (6:36pm): Your mothers wondering why this meetup wasn't formal.

Dean (6:38pm): I'm coming to your room.

Castiel looked up at Dean. His green eyes showed stress and not the cocky man he fell in love with. Castiel was here moping all night, thinking about how it was Dean that was tired of this relationship. Whilst Dean was doing the same a few blocks away. He wanted to do something special; Dean wanted to treat Cas today. Thus the reason for the not so normal Friday.

"Oh, babe." Cas sighed, placing his phone on the nest of blankets.

"I thought it was you that didn't want this relationship. You were so distant today, hardly even held my hand.." Castiel looked down at his lap, twisting and moving his fingers, a nervous tick he had. "Angle, no, that's not at all what I wanted.."

Castiel moved from his place on the bed, into Dean's lap. Thighs on either side of Dean's hips, hands cupping the green-eyed mans face. "Dean, tell me what's wrong. If you don't tell me then I can't help you." Castiel whispered, ever so slightly brushing his lips against Dean's cheek with each word.

"I want you, Cas."

"Babe, you've already got me."

Dean looked at Castiel. His eyes were a sea of love and something darker. Something intense beyond fathom. "No, Cas, I want you."

Castiel repeated the line in head. Trying to read behind the lines. Why would Dean want what he already has? He thought to himself. He parted the words; 'i', nothing of import there, just stating he. 'Want', to desire, hm, he already has me. 'You' me, duh. Wait. Want.

oh. Want as in desire. As in the darkness that flooded Deans eyes. As in all of him. As is that 'special' thing Dean had planned. As in a much more physical representation of love. As in making instead of saying.

"oh." That was the smartest thing that could come out of his mouth. What else was he supposed to say? He'd been trying to initiate sex for quite a while now. Every time Castiel would grind the right way that sent zings of pleasure though both men, Dean would put his hand on Castiel's chest and say 'I want this to be special for you, not a quick romp in the backseat of Baby with leather burn on your back' or tell Castiel that he would withhold all necking sessions if Cas couldn't keep his hands and crotch area in check. Thus leading to a sexually frustrated Castiel and Dean being a prude-man-whore.

Dean was no spring-chicken sexual encounters with other people. He was more like a fine-wine. A fine-wine that had all the chicks at his fingertips. Until tenth grade when he noticed the black-haired, blue-eyed, vixen in his English class. From then on, the proclaimed 'ladies man' stopped all relations with females to court Castiel.

There was no point to the courting. It was mainly Dean lavishing Castiel in gifts on his own accord. Castiel opposed the courting. Saying that they should just go on a date then make it official. But, Dean being Dean, decided that they were going to do it formally. He even went as far as getting Castiels mothers permission for their first date.

"Bee, say somethin'. You're kinda freakin' me out." Castiel felt Dean entwine their fingers. The rough pads of his thumbs rubbing small circles. Castiel felt like his tongue grew three times bigger. "You. Uh. You want to. Umm. You want to do the deed?" Castiel managed to choke out. Deans laughter boomed throughout the room, snapping Cas out of his wordless-trance.

"Bee, you can't act like a blushing virgin now!" Dean said through his laughter. "I am a virgin Dean. No thanks so someone!" Castiel pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean pushed Castiel out of his lap and onto the bed. "Dean, what are you doi-" Dean pulled Castiel into his arms, in a bridal carry. "We can change that." Dean growled into Castiel's ear.

Dean carried Castiel through the house. Making sure his bare feet didn't hit anything and, most importantly, not drop him.

Castiel patted the green eyed mans shoulder, "Does mother know you're kidnapping me?" Castiel smirked.

Dean stopped walking; a mere 11 steps from the door and they'd be free. He didn't think about telling Castiels mother that he was taking Cas. Even if he did, he wasn't going into the details of what exactly they'd be doing. If they were going to be doing that.

"Please put me down for a moment, I need to inform my mother that i'm being kidnapped." Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel, "I am not kidnapping you." Castiel smirked as Dean let him down. "Mother!" Castiel called through the house. "In here, Castiel." She answered; The sound of her heels echoed on the wooden floors as she made her way to them.

"Mother, Dean is taking me to his house. I will be spending the night." Castiels response was so formal it made Deans back ache. "That will be fine Castiel. You're to be back by four post meridiem tomorrow," She raised her eyes from Castiel to look at Dean, "You as well, I expect you to be in your Sunday finest. We will be having guests over and they all want to meet you, Dean Winchester. Send my regards to your family Dean and tell Mary that they too are welcome. Have a good time, Castiel." She gave Castiel a firm nod and Dean one more glare to seal the deal.

They left the house soon after that. In Deans car, on the way to his house. The ride was quite. The sound of their breathing and their surroundings was all that was heard.

When they pulled up to Deans house Castiel noted that they were alone. "Where's your family?" Castiel questioned, he knew that they couldn't do anything with his family around due to the paper thin walls and nosey Brother, Father and Mother. Every Time Castiel was over he and Dean would retreat to Deans room. They'd close the door to have alone time; simple touches, warm hands, cuddling, kisses and make-out sessions. It would start out with Cas and Dean laying on Deans bed, under the covers. They'd caress each other with curious or knowing touches. Then they'd start with kisses, simple chaste-closed-mouth-kisses to each others hands, face, neck, anywhere. Those would escalate to open-mouthed-kisses to everywhere but the lips. Sucking on skin leaving angry-red hickeys that would be soothed with cat-licks. Those would reach the final level of kisses. Makeouts. One would end up on top of the other, hands grabbing clothing and hair, tongues sliding in a tango, and harsh ragged nose breathing. Deans tongue would graze the the roof of Castiel's mouth, making Cas moan in pleasure. Then after a few minutes of bliss someone would open the door to Deans room and start taking. The Winchesters had no shame in intimate sessions between Dean and Castiel.

"They went to go see a triple-feature at the drive in theater.. I said I wasn't feeling well." Dean looked down at his lap, blushing. "You lied for me." Castiel smiled. "Come on, lets have some alone time." Dean opened his door and grabbed a WalGreens bag from the back seat.

They made their way into the house, taking their time and letting things fall into place. It wasn't awkward, no, it was right.

They walked into Deans room. Butterflies in each other's stomach. Anticipation filling the room. Castiel sat down on Dean's bed. He never knew how this was going to play out, he thought it was going to be random and fast, not planned and done right.

"Bee, here.." Cas looked up at Dean. He held a paper to Castiel. Castiel hesitantly grabbed the paper, not sure what was going to be displayed before his eyes. "Is this..?"

"Yeah. I wanted this to be perfect. I got tested a few weeks ago. Gotta' make sure i'm clean, ya' know? And I, uh, am." Dean smiled shyly, a small blush spreading across his face. Castiel crossed the room to Dean, "Thank you Dean.." He whispered.

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's. Kissing his lips, down his jaw, to the rim of Deans shirt. Dean placed his hands on Castiel's hips, rubbing small circles into the jut of the bone. "Are you ready to do this Bee?" Dean asked, his voice thick with love and care. Castiel looked up at Dean, a small smile played on his lips, "Yes, Dean. I am."

Dean moved away from Castiel, grabbing the bag he brought in. "Babe, what's in the bag?" Castiel asked. Dean removed the contents from the bag, a small box of condoms and two bottles of lube. They both looked at the contents, not sure where to go from here.

"Okay, um, we've both never done this before. Like you know, up the ass. But uh, do you want to be top or bottom?" Dean questioned. "Um, well, from the, uh, research i've done. I find it quite pleasurable to be dominated, for lack of better word." Dean sputtered at the thought of him, dominating Castiel; Castiel under him, arching his back at the intrusion, leaving faint trails of scratches down his sides, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Dean turned to place his hands on Castiel's hips. "Lets do this."


	2. Halos and Blushes

**(Authors Note: This chapter does have SEXUAL CONTENT, just in case it makes people feel not okay. I's my first legit time writing smut and it's coming from the virgin mind of an Asexual female. Yep, all nine yards here. Now, I wrote the correct way to put a condom on. WHEN HAVING SEX MAKE SURE THEY DO THE PROPER STEPS TO PUTTING A CONDOM ON. IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GO TO FREAKIN GOOGLE AND GOOGLE IT. Ahem, now, you may go enjoy this really bad smut! {Thanks for the hits, review and follow cx comment if you please})**

"Lets do this." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, his breath hot and misty.

"Okay."

Castiel pushed Deans button-up down his shoulders, getting him bare from his chest down to the hem of his pants. He latched his lips to Deans neck, sucking and licking the tan, salty skin. Dean moved his hands to the crotch of Castiels pants, flicking the button open, pushing them down his waist. Castiel shimmied his legs, making the pants fall to his ankles. He toed his TOMS off his feet and stepped out onto the plush cream carpet and stepped out of the jeans. Dean moved away from Cas, repeating the same motions with his shoes and jeans (only he had to push his socks of which is so not sexy). Castiel brought his shirt over his head, pulling it from the hem and using his elbows, in one swift motion.

They looked at each other. Each down to their boxers. Castiel had green and white striped boxer-briefs, the line of his hard-on shadowing them and a wet spot of precum making the mossy-green turn into a deep forest-green. Dean had on simple grey briefs, they hugged his muscular thighs tightly and looked like they were about to bust with all of that Dean in there.

"Damn, Bee, I know you were gorgeous and hot and had muscle. But, woah. Look at you." Castiel's face turned a deep red, he was always complimented by Dean but in this situation it seemed that they ever even more endearing.

Dean moved a few steps, he ran his hands over Castiel's sides. Leaving goose bumps in his quake. Cas followed his movements. He ran his hands down Deans back, blunt nails leaving little trails while he maps out the chiseled skin. They both started moving to the bed, when Cas' calves hit the side they both fell with a low thud.

Dean loomed over Cas. They looked into eachothers eyes; speaking through them. Dean slid Castiels boxers off. The sharp it of cool air making him hiss in pleasure. Dean curiously slid the tips of his fingers up Castiel cock. Castiels' back arched off of the bed, wanting more.

"Don't tease, Dean." Castiel moaned. His voice differing by a few octaves.

"Sorry Bee.. I just love touching you."

Dean made quick work of taking his boxers off, letting his seeping dick breathe. Castiel hesitantly touched it. His fingers slipping on the precum, painting little designs into the skin. Dean moved away from Castiel's hand, in fear he'd come too soon. He turned to grab the bottle of lube and a foil packet holding a condom.

Dean turned to see Cas licking his fingers. Tasting Dean. If he wasn't already painfully hard, he was now.

"You taste nice Dean. You're like my pie." He giggled, making Dean blush a deep scarlet.

"Bee.. Are you ready?" Dean whispered. He was prepared to do this, just as much as he was to not. He didn't want Cas to feel any pressure. Just lying with him, curling around him and feeling the warmth radiate from his personal angel was enough.

"Yes, Dean I am. I have been for quite a while. I love you and you know that. I know these feelings are mutual, for you have said it multiple times. I am ready for you, as ready as i'll ever be." Tears were brought to Deans eyes, blame it on the Central air radiating through the room if you must. Dean was always one to choke at admittance of emotions. It's not that he didn't get commended often, it was that he usually felt like he didn't deserve it.

"Okay, Bluebird." He choked out. The lump in his throat swelling more as Cas brushed Deans cheek with his hand. "Don't cry, my Beloved. I'm ready for you" Castiel whispered.

Dean nodded and opened the bottle with a loud "Snkick" in the mostly silent room. He coated his fingers in the liquid. Moving it around to get it to a reasonable temperature. "Bluebird, tell me if i'm hurting you or going too fast or anything and i'll stop, okay?" Castiel nodded in response and relaxed his body. Dean placed his index finger to Cas' hole, not penetrating. "This might hurt a little, Bee." Dean waited for Cas to respond and once he got two big blues staring at him, a bottom lip between teeth and a nod he continued. He gingerly pushed his finger in. The tight heat of Cas encasing him. Cas hissed above him, moving his hips against Deans finger. "You okay?" A nod yes. Dean slid his finger in and out, get Cas used to the general motion. "Ready for another?" "Yes, Dean. Please." Dean poured a little more lube onto his fingers, making them slick and warm. He pulled his index finger out and replaced it with his index and middle fingers.

Slowly, he twisted and moved in and out. His fingers getting accustom to the heat. He then started to sizor them. Opening Cas up. Dean felt a bundle of nerves around the third scissor, curious he crooked two fingers at the bundle.

Abruptly, Castiel arched off the bed. "Ohhhh" He moaned, "Am I hurting you? Was that bad? Bee, i'm so sor-" "So good Dean. Keep going. There again. Please Dean. So good." Cas slurred, grinding against Dean's fingers. "Oh, okay." Was all that Dean could say, because Cas was grinding some apparently heavenly spot against Dean's fingers. Catching up with the program, Dean keep scissoring his fingers. Subtly, he added one more into the party. Moving, twisting, scissoring, rubbing, and massaging inside Cas.

"Dean.." Cas choked out pulling Dean from his trance. "Dean, more, please. Just- Dean- please, I want you in me." Cas pulled on Dean's shoulders, lifting himself out of Deans fingers and planting his lips on Dean's cheek. "Dean," he murmured against a very aroused and stunned Dean, "Make love to me." He whispered quietly, almost shyly.

Dean tilted his head to kiss Cas. Their lips slowly dancing and bodies conjoining in one.

Dean pulled away from the kiss, grabbing the foil condom packet. He moved the package to the orangy-blue light of the almost moon, looking for the slightly zig-zag edges to open it. He pulled the condom out and placed both hands on either side of the curled up material, slowly he rolled the condom out onto his fingers, making sure he'd be placing it on the right way. He gave his penis a few strokes to insure it was the hardest, before pinching the tip of the condom with one hand and slowly rolling the condom down with the other. He removed his hands and looked down at to condom, making sure it wasn't curling up. If it was, the process would be repeated until correctly done.

He poured more lube into his palms and gave his dick a simple, but nice, coating. "Dean, was all the condom prep necessary? I'm not going to get pregnant." Cas questioned, his whole body on fire with lust and want.

"Yeah, it was. I know you can't get pregnant, but i'd that for any other lay. And you're not just some lay. If i'm going to make love to you i'm going to do it the correct way. I don't care how aroused either of us are, if it takes me five tried to put on a condom were gonna wait all those five tries. I love you and i'm doing this right, okay?" Dean stroked his hands up and down Cas' hips, making a nice calming friction.

"Okay, Dean. I didn't think about it that way, thank you. Can we get to the love making now?" Dean chuckled at Cas' persistence. "Okay, Bee. This is gonna' hurt a lil bit."

Dean kept one hand wrapped around the base of the condom and one soothing Castiels hips as he guided himself in. They both sucked in air sharply. Dean at Cas' tight heat and Cas at how full he felt. "Cas, baby, you're so tight. So good." He muttered, bracing his hands on Cas' hips, probably creating angry bruises.

"Dean, move, please." Castiel muttered, his blue eyes lidded and dark with lust. Slowly Dean pulled out of Cas and rocked back in. Moving, but not creating a blissful fiction. Neither could seem to get a good grip on each other, thoughts of too much lube or the angel went through Deans mind as Castiel sighed with frustration. "Hold on, Bee. I got ya'," Dean murmured, rising to Cas' knees. Slowly he lifted Castiel legs to lean on his biceps. Castiel placed his hands on Dean's hips while Dean leaned over Cas, with his hands placed on either side of Castiel.

Dean started to move in and out again. Making a slow pace that seemed fit to Cas. Both their breaths were hitching at the swell of warmth they got in their bellies. "So close Dean. Faster. Please, harder." Cas yelled, his back arching and nail digging into the flesh of Deans hips. Dean stopped moving to look at Cas straight in the eyes. Once Cas looked back he went for it. Sliding in and out with harsh and quick thrusts to Cas' heavenly spot. "Dean" he kneed, his breath catching in his throat and mouth hanging open in a sensual "O". "I'm so close, Bee. I gotta make you feel good before me." With that, Dean grabbed Cas' dick. Jacking him off to the tempo of Deans thrusts.

Cas clenched Deans cock and came with a loud "DEAN" that the whole neighborhood could hear. A few sloppy thrusts later, Dean was spent. They were both tired and orgasmicly high. Their skin slick with sweat and come and room filled with the musky scent of Cas and Dean. Dean reluctantly pushed himself up and held the rim of the condom while he pulled out. Tying the condom, he wobbly got up to get a cloth and throw it away in the wastebasket by his door. He picked up a bottle of water by his bed to moisten the cloth and clean he and Cas off.

Cas lay in the middle of the bed, clean and slightly orgasm-drunk. Dean moved the blankets from under Cas and wrapped them in it. He held on protectively to Cas' hips while Cas buried his head under Deans' chin.

"I lov' you Dean.." Cas sleepily sighed.

"I know Cas, I love you too." Dean replied with a small smile playing on his lips.

"g'night Dean.." Cas murmured into his neck.

"Ni' Cas." Dean sighed, kissing the halo of Cas' head and pulling him in even tighter.

Tonight was a night to remember and cherish. One of many.


	3. Cuddles and Old Spice

**Authors Note: This chapter is a little bit shorter than I wanted it to be. It was going to go through breakfast with the Winchesters, but I decided to make it a different chapter so it wouldn't be as jumbled It's been a pretty hectic week and I hope to have the next chapter up by next Saturday if not sooner. IS ANYONE EXCITED ABOUT THE NEW SEASON IN LIKE 10 DAYS? IM FREAKED AND EXITED. AHHH. I was watching NCIS and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and that got me thinking of a Destiel Cop!AU, sooooo we shall see ;) ON TO THE STORY! PS. I USE OLD SPICE PURE SPORT AND IT SMELLS FREAKIN AMAZING. WHEN I MOVE I CAN SMELL THE YUMMINESS OF IT. **

The house was silent when Mary walked in, Sam and John dragging behind her. She looked at her surroundings; there was nothing out of place, no movement, odd. She thought. A memory from earlier in the day reminded her that Dean wasn't feeling well, hence the eerie still of the house.

Disregarding the two men whom have yet to make it in the house, she walked up the stairs. The wood echoing as her shoes hit each step. Deans room was the door in front of the top step, placed for easy leave. He used to get nightmares as a kid; thus making him need a quick escape to burrow in the protection of Mary's arm. A small smile played on her lips at the memory. She placed her ear to the door, making sure he was asleep before she took a peek at his health. What she saw when she opened the door was not what she was expecting.

Dean was not alone in his bed. He had his arm protectively wrapped around Cas' waist and Cas' head under his chin. Cas' arms were trapped between he and Deans' chest. The blanket was messily pulled to their hips, as they hung off the edge of the full sized bed. She looked at the utter disarray of the room; clothes strewn in a semicircle by the edge of the bed, lube bottles carelessly thrown on the floor (one closed and another leaking it's contents) and to make her suspicions valid: an open box of condoms with one foil package open. Her baby and her surrogate baby just had sex.

A small giggle bubbled in Mary's chest. She clasped her hand over her mouth, not wanting to ruin the moment she's witnessing.

"Mom, what are you doing looking in Deans room?" Sam whispered, trying to look around the door.

"Go get your father and I can show you!" She whispered through giggles.

Sam quietly jogged down the stairs to get John. His mind flowed with what could be so interesting in Deans room.

Moments later, he returned with his father. Both of them crowding around the door to the room that Mary was so protectively blocking.

"Hun' what's in Deans room that Sammy dragged me up here for?" John questioned, the door still blocking his view.

"I will let y'all see, as long as y'all stay quite!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at her son and husband. They both raised their hands up in accusation

"Okay.." She whispered, pulling the door open with her index finger covering her smile telling them to stay silent.

John and Sam peaked in the room. Smiles stretching on their faces in amusement and joy. Their eyes raked the room a couple more times before turning back to Mary.

"Did they.." John trailed off, looking back at the room. Specifically the floor.

"Yes, Honey. I believe our little boy was deflowered." She said lovingly with a happy sigh.

"Ew, no. They- they did- what.. I can't deal with this right now. Now I can't not think about whatever they did.." Sam said, waving his arm in the general direction of Dean and Cas. His face scrunching up to the thought.

"One thing's for sure.." John said with a toothy smile.

"What?" Mary and Sam asked in usion.

"I would have never thought of Dean as a cuddler!" He said, stifling his laughter behind his hand.

Both Mary and Sam nodded in usion. They closed Deans door and left to their own rooms, calling it a night.

"You make me feel like i'm livin' a teenage dream the way you turn me on i can't sleep let's runaway and don't ever look back.."

Cas blinked his eyes a couple of times.

He heard Deans soft voice singing him Teenage Dream and felt Deans warm hand rub up and down his bare back. The sun felt nice in the cool room, flowing through the partially opened curtains onto their skin.

He felt bliss. Nothing was better than how he felt now. The events from the night before were sensual and awkward, but genuine. He felt cared for and caressed, even with Dean pounding him into the bed. He knew that was the first of many times. And he knew every time after then he'd feel this same bliss when waking up next to Dean.

"I never took you for a Katy Perry fan." Cas said, voice scratchy from last night and thick with sleep.

"Oh shush, you know you have all her CDs!" Dean laughed, pressing kisses to Cas' head.

They laid there for a while. Basking in each others warmth and bliss. Holding one another, drawing random shapes in the flesh of their lover, laying soft chaste kisses to the warm skin.

I was Dean who finally broke the silence.

"Did you like it last night?"

"You mean you pounding into me with love and making me scream in orgasm?" Cas said bluntly.

"C-cas!" Dean stuttered at his bluntness.

"If you must know, Dean," He said moving to where he was hovering by Deans ear. "I loved the way your fingers were in me, the fingers you use for everyday purpose. I love the way you were so gentle in the beginning, but once you stuck your dick in me and I told you to move you went wild. I loved that wild side, how i could still feel the love you share for me. Oh and when you hit my prostate over and over, total bliss, babe. Then that orgasm, that was almost the best part. The best part was when we were done and you took real good care of me and gave me the shyest kiss in the world. Like you hadn't just thrusted deeply into your boyfriends hole, making him sorer than any 5K would. Does that answer your question if i liked it? Cuz' if not, i can tell you that i fuckin' loved it." He said, misting hot air over Dean's ear.

"Uh-Um.." Dean sputtered, his groin tingling.

"Aw, cat got your tongue Dean?" Cas said, kissing his way down Dean's jaw, to his sternum.

"Cas, stop. Parent are here." Dean groaned, his hands coming up to card through Cas' hair.

"Why, Dean? Something's telling me you like it." He grinned, getting under the covers to straddle Dean's hips.

"Oh, Dean, on last thing."

"Hmm?"

"The next time you fuck me, I want to ride you. Ride you like a cowboy."

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean groaned, his head snapping back onto his pillow.

With that, Cas was up off of Dean's hips. His nude body going to Dean's closet.

"Going to go shower, babe." Cas said, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Tease." Dean muttered, pulling the blankets over his head.

Castiel came back in the room wearing some of Deans clothes. Grey sweatpants that said "Silver High Baseball" on the front right leg and "Winchester" across the butt, and a simple black t-shirt. The clothes drowned him; the sweats hanging low on his hips and the tee making his toned form look much smaller.

Though the clothes drowned him he loved wearing them. They were fit for Dean and smelled like his washing liquid, with a hint of his Old Spice Pure Sport deodorant. He knew Dean loved him in his clothing as well. So why not take every chance he could to put some on?

"Man Bee, you know I love when you wear my clothes." Dean mumbled, raking his eyes up and down Castiel's damp form.

"Babe, I know. That's partially the reason why I wear them." Castiel said, crawling back into the bed to lay on top of Dean. By muscle memory, Dean placed his right had on Cas' hip and carded his left hands fingers through Cas' hair.

"Mmm, I smell like you too, babe." Castiel purred. Rubbing his cheek on Deans chest; sleep falling over him, again.

Dean rolled Cas off of his chest, chuckling when he whined, and tucked him back under the covers. "Go back to sleep for a bit, Angel. Ima' go shower."

"Mkay.." Cas mumbled sleepily, burrowing himself back into the covers. Once again gaining that blissful feel.


	4. Hoodies and Pancakes

Cas felt the warmth of the sun on his back, the soft cotton of Deans' baseball sweats, and the scent of Deans' shampoo.

He stretched out on the empty bed; He felt like he reached Nirvana.

Dean walked into the sun drenched bedroom. A crooked smile plastered on his face, droplets of water falling down his bare chest, his hair damp from the shower and eyes looking like jade stones.

After putting his dirty clothes in the hamper; he went and laid ontop of Cas in the bed. Castiel didn't mind. They've thrown themselves ontop of one another for ages now. Getting adjusted to the weight of either a slightly heavier body or a smaller one. It wasn't the weight that they felt; it was warmth. Being cared for. Almost like nesting, or a mother bird caressing her young by placing her wings around them. It felt safe.

"Are you ever gonna' get up, Bee?" Dean questioned, placing warm kisses to Castiels' ear.

"Mm, if you keep don't that I won't." His eyes felt droopy again. The warmth of Dean ontop of him and the soft kisses to his ear was lulling him to sleep again.

Dean chuckled at Cas' sleepy state. They Laid there for a while longer. Just enjoying eachothers presence in the warm November sun. Not a care about anything else; just each other.

A timid knock on the door brought them out of their dreamy state.

"Yeah?" Dean replied; His voice muffled due to his face still plastered to the side of Castiels ear.

"Honey," Deans mother said through the door, "I have breakfast ready down stairs, is it just you or is Cas here too so I can fix him a plate?" Mary said, her voice hinting a small cheeky smile.

Castiels pulse picked up. They didn't think about the morning. How was Dean going to explain Cas' presence? He's spent the night before, but both sets of parents were notified and as much as Mary trusted Dean he'd have to leave his door cracked open. Needless to say; His door wasn't cracked in the slightest.

"Uh, haha, yeah. Cas is here Ma'..." Cas felt Dean move off his back and turned in the slightest to look at him through the slit of his eye. He saw Dean in his nervous state. He had one hand rubbing the back of his neck, a blush forming on his cheeks, and pointedly looking only at the floor. The floor that had the _contents _of the previous night.

"Okay then, come down soon." And with that she was gone.

"Dean, what are we going to tell them?" Castiel asked. Frantically getting off the bed to go to the mirror to check for any noticable hickeys-there was none-but there was a limp with how sore he was. He sucked in a sweep of breath through his teeth. The burn of how sore he was felt like it hurt more than a 5K he did bi-weekly. But he could always play it off as sore from track practice, right?

"Bee, calm down. There's nothing that shows that we had sex last night. They don't know and they won't know unless we want them too, and I kinda' want to keep it between us. They know everything else about our love life and this is something special. So, please Angel. Relax." Dean said as he got up from the bed. He slowly wrapped his arms around Cas' waist. Pulling him into his chest.

"Okay, Dean. I can play off the soreness from track practice and we can say I came over because you weren't feeling well and I didn't want you to be alone." Cas ran the plan through his head a couple of times. He was satisfied with it. He too wanted to keep what they did last night a secrete. They didn't have much that was just theirs. People always found out where they were or when they said things to each other.

At first in their relationship Dean would keep everything very public. From proclamations to displays of affection. That's just how Dean was. But, the first time they kissed it was very private. They were in Castiels room talking about the themes of The Great Gatsby. Right in the middle of Castiel explaining all the different signs of god in the book, Dean leaned over to kiss him. It was simple and hesitant. At first Castiel didn't know what was going on, but when he realized, he kissed back fully. They stayed like that for a while. Full pink lips pressed against chapped dusty rose ones. After that they liked to keep things private.

Dean would still be very protective and possessive of Castiel. It wasn't until a transfer student started hitting on Castiel that Dean would walk him to every class and then kiss him 'goodbye'. The transfer student got the hint.

"Lets go eat, Bee. My stomach is going to collapse if it doesn't get food in it."

They slowly made their way down the stairs. Cas, limping, and Dean latched onto him like he was a life line.

"Hey, boys." John Winchester greeted them. A huge grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Sir." Castiel mumbled shyly. He looked at the hard wood floor, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Mornin', Dad." Dean grinned. The grin not fully reaching his nervous eyes.

They went and sat at the table. John on the other side with coffee and a folded newspaper. The smell of bacon and freshly squeezed orange-juice flowed through the air.

"So, what did ya'll kids do last night?" John question. The grin evidently not leaving his face.

"Um, Dean wasn't feeling well, and, I, Uh. I wanted to make sure he was fine. So I, uh, got dropped off and stayed with Dean. And we um, we, watched, uh. A movie." Castiel stuttered out. A light blush crawling up his face. He fiddled with his fingers under the table, hoping he sounded like he was telling the truth.

"Uh huh, what movies did you watch?"

"Star Trek" "Star Wars" they answered at the same time. _Shit. _

"I think your mother needs help in the kitchen." Castiel said. Quickly getting up from the white wooden chairs.

He forgot about how sore he was; thus making him take in a sharp hiss of air. And fall back on the chair.

"You okay there, son?" John said through a small fit of laughter.

"Yeah, um, intense buttox work out and five K.." Castil mumbled. Dean placed a warm hand on his thigh, rubbing small circles in apology.

"I'll bet!" Mary chipped in, her and Sam came in carrying in the plates of food.

"Wha- What?" Dean sputtered. His face turning a slight shade of red.

Sam smirked. He placed the plated in front of both Dean and Castiel.

"Nothing, honey." Mary sing songed.

Castiel swallowed a large lump in his throat. _What if Deans parents were home when we were doing stuff and heard us? They couldn't have. Maybe it's just my guilty conscience that's making me think that everything they say has some sort of alternate meaning? I mean the couldn't know. Yeah, they can't know. _

Castiel was thrown out of his thoughts with the sound a very shocked and sputtering Dean Winchester.

He followed Deans' eyes down to the plates.

_Shit. _

The plated held pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. But that wasn't what made Dean and Castiel turn impressive shades of red. It was on the pancakes that did so.

On the pancakes held a very loopy and sideways writing of "_CONGRATS ON THE SEX MY BABY BOYS_"

"What? We didn't-uh- no!" Dean practically yelled.

"Yes. Yes y'all did!" Mary squealed. She cupped Castiels cheeks from across the tables and look him in they eyes.

"Castiel, honey. Look me in the eyes and tell me that y'all didn't have sex. If you can do that; ill believe you." Mary said. She knew he couldn't do that. She knew that they _did _indeed have sex.

"Dean and I, um, did not-" his eyes wavered. Of course. He couldn't keep this thing-the sex- a secrete! He wanted it to be special and for he and Dean only to know. He screwed up.

"Please excuse me." He said. His voice thick with disappointment and eyes glassy with tears.

"Bee, no." Dean whispered. Lightly grabbing Castiels wrist as he got up to flee the room.

Castiel disregarded Deans words. He knew he hurt Dean.

He slipped his wrist out of Deans light grasp and left to bury himself back under Deans duvets and quilts.

Once in Deans room; he found Deans hoodie that he wore constantly and pulled it over his head. Inhaling the scent of his lover. But wetting the deep red fabric with tears and making it look brown.

He pulled the blankets over his head. A slightly orange tint from the natural sun light flowed through.

He closed his eyes and told himself that everything was going to be okay. But he knew it wasn't. Dean was hurt and so was Castiel.

Yesterday was so perfect. They were perfect. And now, they weren't.

Castiel curled himself further into fetal position, Wrapping his arm around his legs. The thick blankets and hoodie crowded his function of hearing. All he heard were mummers and blurs of voices from downstairs, a screech of wood against wood and thumps up the stairs.

Deans bedroom door opened, letting in a draft of warm air and the smell of already cooling breakfast. All the now louder murmur of voices were muffled once again when the door was closed with a slight "creek".

Castiel guessed it was Dean. He had an uneasy feeling between hope it was and hope it wasn't. He didn't want to see how hurt Dean was. He didn't want to see the disappointment.

His guess was proven correct when a warm body pulled the covers off of Castiel and over both of them. He pulled the fetal-positioned into his chest and curled his legs around the form of Castiels.

"Angle, you okay?" Dean quietly asked. His hand rubbing Castiel's back.

Castiel couldn't talk yet. His voice was gone and all the would come out were bubbles of whimpers and choked tears. So he opted for shaking his head "No."

"Why you crying, Angel? I don't like to see those pretty blues with tears."

"B-Because I couldn't l-lie. I.. I disa-a-p-pointed you and.. and now we won't have something that-that's j-just ours. They know. They know and n-now you are hu-hurt too, Dean. D-don't lie to me and-and tell me you're not. I m-mess messed up. A-and you have t-to suff-ffer. B-baby I s-so so-so s-sorry." Castiel cried into Deans chest, fisting his hands into the fabric of his shirt, pulling his body closer to Deans.

"No, Angel. I'm not disappointed. Mad? Yes. They took it too far and hurt and made you think that _i'm _disappointed in you. And i'm not, Bee. I'm not. I know that I wanted to keep something for us- And I fuckin' do. I want something that only we know about. That only me n' you share. And in a way we have something like that. But god no, Bee. I'm not disappointed in you.

Ma' knew you couldn't lie to her. And thought you'd come straight to her, but she forgot how shy you are. The only reason they know is because she thought I actually was sick and opened my door last night when they came home from seeing that flick'. She said she saw me n' you holding on to each other naked. And that she saw the lube and condoms on the floor open, so she pieced it together. And then she got Dad and Sammy and showed them too.. They say they're sorry.

But, fuck, Bee. You scared me. You got really doom-and-gloom and hid yourself. I know you only do that when you're really, reeeally upset. And I don't want my Bee to be upset. I love ya'. You being upset makes me upset cuz' we're a team and we both are so fuckin' codependent, or whatever, that we need eachothers happiness to be happy. So open those baby blues and stop cryin', please?"

Castiel took in all of Deans words. How sincere he sounds, how broken he sounds.

Dean held Castiel until he could only hiccup. He swiped his thumb over Castiel's damp cheek and smiled when a baby blue opened.

"That's what I like to see, Bee." Dean smiled sadly.

"M' sorry Dean." Castiel whispered. His voice dry from the crying and his body tired from the emotional exertion.

"Don't be, Bee." Dean whispered back. Kissing Castiels forehead.

"Dean, what do we have that's just ours?"

"Well.."

_-tbc _


	5. Wrists and Cheeks

**Authors Note: Okay so this chapter is pretty short and up REALLY EARLY. But I did give y'all a 2000+ word chapter last time (i was there vigorously typing it on Friday and Saturday! If you follow me on Instagram ( earthseraph) you know how much work I was doing!) The main reason I put this up early is because last night I started writing it and I had no homework due tomorrow, and because I have a Debate Tournament this Friday-Saturday and those take all day. I'm talking 3pm-11ish 12ish(am) on Fridays and then 8am-between 4pm and 8pm depending if you win enough. ITS ALSO MY BIRTHDAY WEEKEND! My birthday is on October 15th (YES ON THE DAY A NEW SUPERNATURAL EP COMES OUT) i'm going to be a shiny 17 (wooooohooo.. the only thing I have is the age of consent..) and i'm probably going to have a dinner on Sat (AKA THE DAY I TYPE THE MAJORITY OF EACH CHAPTER)... Sooo I needed to make sure I got one out for y'all! **

**This one's in DEANS perspective! Tell me if you do/don't like it and if you want me to write more of his POV. (there might be a lil bit of smut next chapter c;) **

**HAVE A NICE READ AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS, VIEWS AND FAVES. 3**

"Bee, no." Dean whispered; lightly grasping on to Castiels' wrist.

Castiels' face was broken. All because of his family and their way of taking things too far. He watched as Castiel left the dining room and up the stairs. He saw how Cas' chest was heaving with large intakes of breath to try to keep the tears at bay. He hated seeing his Bee upset.

Dean turned to his suddenly quiet family.

They all had slacked jaws and large eyes. Their movements were stuck in mid-action; like they were frozen.

"Did you really have to do that?" Dean asked. He stood up from the table to gain leverage against his family.

Mary opened her mouth to speak first. "We didn't know Cas would react that way, honey." She set her hands calmly down on the table; a sign of peace.

"Ma' Cas is here like everyday! You should know this... Remember when I first brought him home? Or how long it took him to feel at home here? Or even that time I brought him a simple cup of freakin' tea and he flipped out?" Dean said; his anger growing each time he had to bring up a memory.

"Honey, I didn't remember that he was that shy! It's been what, two years-" "And three months.." Dean mumbled "And three months, since ya'll started dating! It was a long time ago that I remember him being some random blue-eyed, shy kid that you brought home."

She reached across the table to lightly cup his cheek, "I didn't know Dean, and i'm-we're- really sorry..."

"Yeah" mumbled John and Sam. Both still stunned and not used to seeing Dean this flustered over someone that isn't family.

"Thanks Ma'. I'm going to go calm him down.. He does this thing that lets me know when he's really upset.." Dean looked up at his mother. She had a large smile on her face; Her eyes creased at the corners.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You really love him don't you?" She asked softly.

Deans face blew up into a deep red. The blush not even crawling from his neck to his cheeks like it usually was. "Yeah, Mom, I really do.." He said shyly, a smile on his face none the less.

"Haha, you're so cute when you blush! Oh, Dean?"

"Yes, mom?" He said impatiently. All he wanted to do was go calm his boyfriend. The longer he took the more time Cas had to think Dean was mad at him. And that wasn't what Dean was. If he was mad at anyone it was his family for putting their noses in something that wasn't their problem and for them hurting Cas. But not at Cas, his Bee.

"You and Cas did have sex, didn't y'all?" Her smile was larger. Mischievously larger.

"Ma'..." Dean grumbled. Already turning towards the stairs.

"I know you did anyways! When we came home from the movie I thought you were actually sick so I opened your room door. And guess what I saw? A very naked Dean and a Very naked Castiel cuddling and condoms and lube on the floor. And I have been around for quite some time, if you know what I mean. So. Yes, honey. I know you and Cas did have sex. I don't care that you two do have sex, just be safe."

Dean let out a long sigh that he didn't know he was keeping. He was glad that he had a family that was understanding and not ignorant like some people had to deal with.

"Okay, thanks, I guess.. I'm gonna' go now.." He said. Pivoting to walk up the stairs. He hoped his Bee was going to be okay.


End file.
